In order to restore hard tissue defects of the jaw of oral cavity, grafting materials fabricated by autogenous bone, homogenous bone, heterogenous bone or bone-substitute materials such as hydroxyapatite, tricalcium phosphate and bioglass have been developed and clinically used in general, and further experiments and studies have also been going on.
The restorative mechanism by grafting bone or substitute materials for bone includes the stages of osteogenesis, bone induction and bone conduction, so autogenous bone having all the three phenomena has been believed to be the best grafting material for the treatment of hard tissue defects. However, autogenous bone is not the best grafting material in a real clinical use. The operations such as bone intensification, restoration for cranial bone defects, etc. require materials that are not absorbed rightly after grafting and stay longer as they are. Thus, other substitute materials for bone or autogenous bone treated with immune response inhibitor have been selectively used for such operations.
The disadvantages of using autogenous bone as a grafting material for restoration of hard tissue defect was that it carried secondary defects in donor site and was absorbed after grafting as predicted. In order to avoid those problems, the use of homogenous bone or heterogenous bone was studied and applied clinically. But it still caused problems after grating such as retardation of bone reorganization, infection of viral diseases and immunological rejection.
On the other hand, hydroxyapatite, tricalcium phosphate and bioglass, which were developed as substitute materials for bone, had limitations in clinical use because of difficulties in processing, high price and having bone conduction ability only. And their mobility after grafting made matter worse.
Every grafting material should be in a right position stably unmoved for bone treatment. Thus, mobility should be reduced, for which close suture, tissue adhesives and a special apparatus have been used. However, close suture take a pretty long operation time and is not suitable for wound, and using tissue adhesives costs much.
The method using a special apparatus also has problems that huge time and expense were required for making the apparatus.
The solution for the above problems is presented in Korea patent #261034 “Teeth gypsum and the preparation method of the same” which was applied by the present inventors and registered on Apr. 15, 2000.
The said teeth gypsum is prepared by the steps of cleaning the teeth collected from dental clinics, incinerating, pulverizing to teeth powder after removing impurities and mixing the powder with medical gypsum at the required ratio.
The materials for making the teeth gypsum should be collected from dental clinics or hospitals, so that the amount of the materials are too short to be widely used for the treatment.